


Madhouse

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: We Three Kings [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 6/17/20, Anger, Blood and Injury, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Public Scene, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: When William Regal makes his winner takes all proposal, Bálor finally snaps.
Series: We Three Kings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739185





	Madhouse

“And so here is what I propose,” William Regal said, watching the four men in the ring. “Keith will defend his championship next week against Finn and Johnny in a triple threat match.” Smiling, his eyes fell on Adam. “And Adam, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. You will face the winner of that triple threat match on July 8th in a Winner Takes All Match!”

They all had different reactions as the video ended. Keith smiled a genuine smile, Johnny nodding in agreement. Adam was a combination of excited and furious. Then there was Finn.

He loved the idea of it. Everyone got what they wanted in the end. But before he could play the angry heel, the Irishman’s head flared.

He winced, pinching his nose. Adam looked over and saw, eyebrows furrowing. Then everyone gasped.

Bálor strolled onto the ramp unannounced, a calm expression on his face. His eyes fell on Finn, then the others.

“I need you three to leave.” They all remained slack-jawed. Right, he technically didn’t exist. “Do I need to repeat myself?” Bálor’s silver eyes flashed a solid black. Adam shook his head, legitimately frightened.

The three Americans quickly bolted. That left the Irishman and his shadow all alone.

“Finn…we need to talk.” Bálor slowly walked down the ramp, mouth forming a lackadaisical smile. Finn blinked.

“Why?” He entered the ring before answering.

“You assume I’m still angry at you, but I’m not. I’m worried, Finn.”

“Of what? The idea that I’m a bad guy?”

“We both know what will happen if our relationship shatters. And I don’t want to spend the rest of our life trapped in your body.”

“You sure you’re not just jealous?” There was venom in Finn’s voice. Bálor’s eyes widened. Things were already shifting.

“Finn, you’re not thinking straight.” Remaining partially in character, the Irishman stepped forward and slapped him in the face.

Bálor’s head swung back. Touching his cheek, he winced. The darkness in him took over.

He tackled Finn and began to punch him. With every blow, the darkness in the Irishman’s head disappeared. The words he’d spouted at Bálor suddenly made him sick.

“Bálor…” The word gurgled in his throat. The shadow didn’t hear it at first, landing a final blow. The bridge of Finn’s nose cracked, blood running down his face. Bálor saw the damage and froze.

Finn was unconscious. And he’d come way too close to death. Bálor collapsed, pulling his twin into his arms. For the first time in a long time, he began to cry.

“I am so, so sorry…”


End file.
